The Unexpected
by SuzaLuluLOVER
Summary: Okay, Finally! I have chapter seven up! It's the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope it makes up a little bit for not posting anything in a long time..... ENJOY!
1. The Arrival

Lelouch was tired and worn out. He was carrying his sister up the stairs to the Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kurrurgi's, home or shrine as some may call it.

He had finally made to the top and was then escorted to the place he would be living in with his sister. When he saw it though he was heart broken. It was worn down and old. He didn't want his sister to live here, but did he have any other choice?

"How does it look Lelouch?" Nunnally asked from his back.

"It's small but nice and clean as your old room was" Lelouch said on the verge of tears, _'How can I brake her heart by telling her the truth?'_

Lelouch then put her in the wheelchair that was already in their new home and started to tighty things up.

"Nice and clean my ass!" yelled someone from the back of the room.

Lelouch and Nunnally both looked towards were the voice came from. Then a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes came out from the shadows.

"Who are you!?" demanded Lelouch.

"No one that concerns you Brittanian Bastard" yelled the boy and Lelouch then fully noticed he was his age.

The bay then started to walk towards Lelouch in an angry manner.

"I dont like it one bit that a Britanian asshole is living so close to me!!" the boy said as he grabbed onto Lelouch's colar.

He then socked him across the face and Lelouch instantly fell to the ground. He then kicked Lelouch in the stomack repeatedly before getting on top of him and banging his head against the floor.

"Please stop, dont hurt my oni-sama please!!" Nunnaly begged, and as the boy looked up he noticed the girl was blind and crippled. After noticing this he froze. He felt horrible, he was beating up the brother of a crippled and blind girl!!

He got up and ran out of the room. Lelouch starred in surprise and got up from the floor. He then went to Nunnaly and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Thanks Nunnaly, but I dont want you to have to do things like tha for me" Lelouch said upset that his sister had to save him.

"I know you've told me nefore, but I cant just let people hurt you" she argued back, "Who was that boy anyway?"

"I think his name is Suzaku, the Prime Ministers son" Lelouch said coldly.

Nunnaly couldn't think of anything more to say so she stayed quit.

"I'm going to go find us beddings for us to sleep on ok?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure" she said and Lelouch then went up some stairs that were in their new home.

He came back with two beds for them to sleep on though it took him two trips to get them both downstairs.

He set them up then got Nunnaly out of her wheelchair and into the bed. When she was tucked in and ready to sleep he held her hand till she fll asleep then let go and laid under the covers of his own bed that was right next to hers.

* * *

The next morning Lelouch got up early. Even before the sun rose. He wanted to get their new place to feel a little more like home.

He went through all of the boxes and found things hey could use. He set up table some chairs and even paintings he found. when he was done setting things up he started to clean all of the dust and anything else that needed cleaning their.

By the time he was done with everything the sun was high in the sky, and Nunnaly was just starting to wake up.

"Onii-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me Nunnaly" he replied back.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

"I just finished cleaning the place up" he said proudly.

She smiled and was about to say something when he asked, "Do you want to go outside it's such a beautiful day?"

"Sure" she said with a smile, and with that he got her dressed put her in her wheelcahir and started to take her outside.

He took her outside and walked around the grounds getting a stare or two from some people. Either because they were Britanian, Nunnaly was in a wheel chair, or that bruises had already developed on Lelouch's face from getting beat the crap out of by the Prime Ministers son, Suzaku.

He walked around for a while then came to a stop when he saw Suzaku walking towards them. Suzaku though didn't know he was walking towrds them since he was lost in thought and looking at the ground.

He finnaly noticed them two seconds beforehe crashed into Nunnaly's wheelchar.

"Lelouch who is it?"asked Nunnally wondering who was infront of them.

Lelouch couldn't speak because truthfully right now he was scared of Suzaku.

Suzaku was at a loss of words but then decided to just start things over.

"I'm sorry about yesturday" he said while kneeling down by Nunnaly, "I'm Suzaku."

"I'm Nunnaly" she said quickly accepting his apalogy. Though Lelouch was still frightened and pissed at him.

Suzaku then looked up at him but he didn't move or utter a word. If Nunnally trusts him he would to but he would keep a close watch on him.

Suzaku then stood up and walked to get closer to Lelouch. Lelouch flinched and as Suzaku came closer became tenser.

"I'm sorry about yesturday" he said holding out his hand.

Lelouch took it reluctantly and they shook hands.

After that Suzaku kneels back down next to Nunnaly and says, "Nunally would you like to go to a place I love?"

Lelouch was about to reject when Nunnaly yelled happily, "Sure!!"

With that he turned the wheelchair around without saying a word and walked towards their home.

Suzaku yelled asking where they were going whle running to catch up with them.

"We can't take Nunnally's wheelhair so we are going to drop it off" Lelouch answered simply.

With that they walked back in silence. When they got there they went inside annd Lelouch got Nunnaly out of the wheelchair and put her on his back again.

They followed Suzaku and ended up infront of the forest. When Suzaku started to go inside Lelouch almost didn't go but decided against it.

Lelouch started to get tired from walking so far with Nunnaly on his back so he sat in a big rock for a couple minutes.

Suzaku noticed this and came and sat beside him then asked, "Would you like me to carry Nunnally for you?"

"No" Lelouch answered a little coldly then got up and started walking again so Suzaku went back in front to lead them.

Finally after ten more minutes of walking Suzaku led them through a couple trees and they ended up in a field full of flowers.

Lelouch smiled as he looked at the beautiful scenery and set Nunnaly down lightly on the ground.

She felt around and noticed flowers she smiled and said, "Its a flower field!"

Lelouch sat down next to her and Suzaku next to him. Nunally started to pick the flowers and turn them into crowns.

Suzaku watched her and Lelouch. Lelouch was enjoying it as much as Nunnaly though with a lot less action.

Suzaku got up and asked, "Lelouch do you want to play tag?"

Lelouch looked towards his sister wondering if he could leave her side although he already knew he wouldn't.

As if sensing how her brother was feeling Nunaaly said, "You should go onii-sama and have some fun."

Lelouch looked at her then got up next to Suzaku and said, "Sure I'll play for a little while."

At that Suzaku tapped him and ran away saying, "Tag your it!"

Lelouch ran after him although was no match for Suzaku's speed, so after five minutes of chasing him he laid down in the flowers.

Suzaku came up to him and asked, "You give up already?"

"Shut up and stop smiling" yelled Lelouch.

Suzaku laughed and laid down next to him. Lelouch then stood up bent over and flicked his forehead while saying, "Your it."

Suzaku was caught off by this so Lelouch got a head start and was far away by the time got up. Only after three minutes though he grabbed Lelouch's arm making them stumble to the ground. Once they stopped rollingthey sat up laughing.

"You are really slow, did you know that?" Suzaku asked.

"Shut up" Lelouch shot back.

Suzaku smiled getting up and helped Lelouch up. They walked back to where Nunnaly was and sat next to her.

She put a crown of flowers both Lelouch and Suzaku's head. They smiled and laid back for a couple minutes.

Then they got up. Lelouch grabbed Nunnally and put her on his back as they started to walk back. They stared at the beautiful stars in the sky. They happily walked in silence together. Even Lelouch now like Suzaku and totally forgot he beat the crap out of him the day before.

That day a wonderful friendship sarted though no one truly knew it yet.

* * *

I do not own Code Geass or any of it's charcaters.

Please Review and if people do I will be happy!! :)

I will post the next chapter as soon as pssible!!

Thank you for reading!!


	2. The Growing Friendship

Lelouch woke up early in the morning yet again. Knowing already what he would to do this morning.

He got up and got dressed. Then he went to grab some money that they had.

He sat by Nunnaly waiting for her to wake up. After twenty minutes of waiting she did.

"Onii-sama" she asked as she felt a presence sitting beside her.

"It's me Nunnaly, I wanted to tell you I'm going shopping for some food for us" he said quitly and she nodded as he picked her up and put her in her wheelchair.

"Don't take to long onii-sama ok?" she asked.

"I won't" he promised as he kissed her forhead and left.

* * *

Lelouch was walking down the street looking at all the little places where he could buy food.

He brought enough money to buy food for the rest of the week and so he thought of what Nunnaly might want to eat.

All of a sudden four boys surrounded him. Lelouch knew they knew he was Britanian.

"Hey look it's that little Britanian kid who decided to move to our land" said one of the four kids.

"Yeah why don't we teach him how it is to live in Japan" said another one.

Then one of them grabbed him by the colar and started to drag him towards an ally way.

They got him their and the one dragging him their threw him to the ground and they all started to kick him.

After a couple minutes they quit kicking Lelouch and left him alone in the ally way.

Not being able to move he laid there in pain staring at the sky. He started to cry witch was something he never liked to do becuase it showed weekness and he had to keep up his act and also be tough for Nunnaly. Right now he was alone though no on to see this weekness and no Nunnaly to be worried for him.

_'Mom I miss you so much'_ he thought,_ 'I wish you could be here to help us'_

He then started to think of his mother and their memories from before she had passed.

After ten minutes of lieing there crying and remembering th past, he got up and continued shopping.

He got all kinds of food he knew Nunnaly would like that could last then the week.

As he walked up the long stairway to the shrine he wondered how many times he would have to go through what he went through today. He didn't care though as long as his sister was fine. He wouldn't let anyone else have her or help her, because they could trust no one here. Although he wished that wasn't true it was and he had to live with it. Of coarse he needed help also but he didnt want to take the chance that something might happen. So he did it all on his own. All he needed was to see his sister happy and smiling to keep him going.

* * *

He opened the door to their home to find Suzaku keeping Nunnaly company.

Suzaku had a smile and looked up at Lelouch but that smile quickly faded as he saw all the cuts and bruises on his body.

"Onii-sama, I'm glad your home!!" yelled a cheerful Nunally, "Suzaku kept me company while you were gone."

"Hey what..." Suzaku was about to ask something but was aleady being dragged towards the door before he could ask it.

"Suzaku can I talk to you outside, now" Lelouch said a little coldly.

Suzaku knew that the only reason Lelouch was saying this was so Nunnaly knew he was going to talk to him because even if he didnt agree he would have been dragged out the door. Unless he used strength against Lelouch witch he wouldnt use of coarse.

"What happened to you?" asked a worried Suzaku as Lelouch dragged him towards the closest tree away from hearing distance.

"Some guys decided to attack me as I was shopping" answered Lelouch as if it was supposed to go that way.

"Are you okay? We should tend to your wounds" Suzaku said as he tried to drag Lelouch back to the house.

"No!!" Lelouch yelled and got free from Suzaku's grasp.

"Why not?" asked a surprised Suzaku.

"I dont need your help!!" Lelouch yelled back.

Taken aback by the answer he was given Suzaku stood there in silenece as Lelouch sat down under the tree. When he finally registered what was said he went towards the house. Lelouch just sat there and wached the brown haired boy turn around and walk back towards the house.

'Is he still mad about when I beat him up?' Suzaku asked himself, 'I geuss I never asked if he forgave me.'

Suzaku went into the house and ran up the stairs to find the first aid kit he kept up there when it was his room. Once he found it he ran back down the stairs to have Nunnaly stop him.

"Suzaku where is onii-sama?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Um.. well he is outside helping me do something I was asked to do" Suzaku said feeling bad he was lieing to Nunnaly but didnt want her to worry, 'We will be right back."

"Okay then just please dont take to long I miss my onii-sama" Nunnaly said with a bright smile.

With that Suzaku ran out of the door towards the tree he left Lelouch at. When he got there mere seconds later he so Lelouch sitting under tree resting his eyes. He looked Lelouch up and down.

'I could so mistake him as a girl' Suzaku thought to himself, 'I mean all you have to do is get rid of his guy voice, guy clothes, and amd guy attitude he would look just like a girl.'

Lelouch opened his eyes as if he knew Suzaku was their. When Suzaku noticed Lelouch was staring at him he sat down beside him and opened the first aid kit.

"I said I dont need your help so go somewhere else to share your 'kindness'" said Lelouch now glaring at Suzaku evily.

"No your hurt and the wounds need to be treated" replied Suzaku not even taking notice in Lelouch's glare.

"What dont you get about me not wanting help from you!?" Lelouch yelled now very frustrated.

"Does this have to do with me beating you up the first time we met?" Suzaku asked as he started to wrap the bandage along Lelouch's arm.

Lelouch didnt answer. He didnt even know if he actually had forgiven Suzaku for that. It's only been a week since it happened anyways. But Suzaku did he think he had forgiven him. Of carse he has had fun with Suzaku but this has nothing to do with that. When they play its that childish Lelouch witch isnt the one Lelouch wants to be. He does though slip up every once in a while, more often round Suzaku witch was odd but had that led Suzaku to believe that he forgave him?

"The only reason you have been acting the way you were acting around me was because of Nunnaly wasnt it?" Suzaku asked saddened by the idea.

"Yes, I wouldnt have even let you near me if Nunnaly hadnt wanted to know you and trust you" Lelouch said coldly.

"I see" said Suzaku in saddened tone.

Lelouch could hear the sadness and wished he had said nothing about this. Suzaku was almost done with his wounds now ad moved towards the cuts on Lelouch's face.

"That doesnt mean that I am not slowly forgiving you though" Lelouch said looking towards the ground.

At this Suzaku smiled widly, "So this means I have a chance?"

"Yes, dont count on anything though" Lelouch said softly still looking at the ground.

"Well I wont give up" Suzaku said as he stood up done with the wounds.

Lelouch got up and walked with Suzaku back to the house.

As they got back inside they sat by Nunnaly to keep her company.

* * *

After a while of siting and talking inside with Nunnaly they went outside.

"Do you want to play tag Lelouch?" asked a happy Suzaku. Lelouch and frowned andstared at him.

"Why not go onii-sama" Nunnaly said smiling.

"Sure" Lelouch said unenthusiasticly.

Nunnaly sat and listened as Lelouch and Suzaku played.

Of course they werent playing hard since Lelouch was still hurt.

They were just running playing tag. Though this time Suzaku was it the whole time going extremly easy on Lelouch.

When it started to get dark they sat down on the porch and laid back to look up at the stars.

Suzaku started to tell them the names of each of the stars and their stories.

After Suzaku finished with every last one it was late so they put Nunnaly to bed.

Then Lelouch and Suzaku went back and layed down on the porch again. They stared at the stars for a little why longer till Suzaku broke the silence.

"Next time you need to go shopping I'll go with you, ok" Suzaku said while sitting up.

Lelouch sat up next to him a little tense at the idea.

"Sure" he finally agreed then put a soft and short kiss on Suzaku's cheek, "and thank you."

Suzaku blushed wildly not able to say anything. Lelouch finally realized what he did.

_'Shit, I let my guard down,'_ Lelouch thought, _'I have to keep acting and not let this happen again or he will find out my secret!!'_

"Suzaku?" asked Lelouch.

"Uh... um... why did you... do that?" asked Suzaku the blush still visble on his face.

_'Shit I have to think of a lie'_ Lelouch thought, _'Um... I'll tell him its something we do in Britania.'_

"What do you mean I just thanked you" Lelouch said trying to put a questioning and innocent look on his face.

"Well you kissed me" Suzaku said staring at Lelouch.

"So thats how we thank each other in Britania" Lelouch said hoping that Suzaku would belive his lie, "Do you not do that here?"

"Well we do but only with people we like" Suzaku said still blushing.

"So you dont like me?" Lelouch asked looking towards Suzaku.

"Well I do but we only do that when you love someone, that kind of like" Suzaku said looking away so Lelouch couldnt see him blushing.

"Oh, ok, Im sorry" said Lelouch laying back down.

"It's fine you didnt know" Suzaku said layng next to him.

They laid in slince again looking at the stars beauty before Suzaku broke the silence once again.

"So I guess Im doing good" Suzaku said with a big smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch asked confused.

"Well today you hated me and now your giving me kisses to thank me" Suzaku said while chuckling.

"The only reason you think your doing good is because i thanked you it doesnt count as kisses" Lelouch said now staring at the other boy still laying down.

"Whatever they are still kisses to me and anyways you thanked me thats a big step" Suzaku said as his smile grew bigger.

"Fine think whatever you want to think" Lelouch said now looking back up at the sky.

They laid in silence for another five minutes till Lelouch stood up.

"We should get some sleep" he said and helped Suzaku stand up.

"Your right, I'll see you tomorrow then" said Suzaku as he brushed off his clothes a little.

They said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

Lelouch walked inside his home quitly and got dressed into his pj's.

_'That was close'_ he thought, _'I have to be more careful with my secrets, luckily he bought that 'britanian way to say thank you' crap.'_

With that he laid down and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Author's Notes

Whats Lelouch's secret!?

Why doesnt he change infont of Suzaku!?

I'll give you a hint for both of those questions they have the same answer!!

So wait and find out!! :D

Please review!!

Thank you!!

Next chapter coming soon!!


	3. The Old Friend

The next morning Suzaku was up early. He walked up to Lelouch's and Nunnaly's house and knocked on the door, no answer.

Suzaku then opened the door and walked towards the bed. When he got to it he sat on the edge and shook Lelouch a little.

"Wake up Lelouch" he said in a soft tone.

Lelouch turned over not waking up but was shook again and he fluttered hs eyes open.

As he did he looked into a pair of bright and enthusiastic green eyes.

"Why are you here?" Lelouch asked rubbing his eyes.

"I want to go to the beach with you and Nunnaly" Suzaku replied the grin on his face growing bigger.

"The sun isn't even rising yet Suzaku" Lelouch complained.

"So... When you go to the beach you have to go early" Suzaku said trying to convince his friend.

"Go home Suzaku and let me sleep" Lelouch said while laying down back and closing his eyes.

"No come on we have to go now" Suzaku complained loudly and Nunnaly woke up.

"Suzaku?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you and Lelouch to the beach!!" Suzaku chimed happily.

At this Lelouch kicked Suzaku off the bed and unfortanetly went down with him when Suzaku grabbed him. They both yelped as they fell.

Nunnaly was now laughing knowing what had happened.

Lelouch looked up and stared straight into a face with green eyes and a grin biggier than his fist.

"Next time dont take me down with you" Lelouch yelled at Suzaku.

"Well maybe you shouldnt shove me in the first place" Suzaku replied back.

"Get out" Lelouch then started to go towards the stairs.

"But I still want to go to the beach" Suzaku said with a frown on his face and in a pleading voice.

"Yes I know that" Lelouch siad back coldly, "and for that me and Nunnaly need to get dressed witch means you go wait outside!"

"Ok" Suzaku said smiling as he ran out the door and closed it.

"Why didnt you just change in front of Suzaku?" Nunnaly asked while gigling.

"You know why Nunnaly" Lelouch said as he started to undress her.

"I know I just think its funny" Nunnaly said while smiling.

"Well it wouldnt be if he found out" Lelouch said as he finished undressing her and started to dress himself.

Nothing more was said as he finished getting dressed and then they went out to be greeted by the sun just starting to rise and a much to hyper Suzaku.

* * *

As they got to the beach the sun was already in the sky. It was starting to get hot as the sun shined down on the three kids.

Suzaku was wearing blue bathing suit shirts with one red stripe on each side of the shorts, he also wore a tan colored t-shirt that he took off as soon as they got to the beach. Nunnaly was wearing a pink gilr bathing suit with flowers all around it, and since Leelouch was so protective of his little sitter she had a pair of girl bathing suit shorts that were also pink covering more of her body. Lelouch had a pair of black guy bathing suit shorts also with a red stripe on each side, he also wore a black t-shirt.

Suzaku ran towards the water dropping everything that he carried on to the sand (we all know he carried mostly everyting XD) then turned around to notice he left Nunally and Lelouch behind in dust. At this he turned around to help set up what they had brought and to get them in the water quickly.

As they finished to set up the blanket, cooler, chairs, and big umbrella, Lelouch caried Nunnaly to the water and set her down to were the water would only go up to the edge of her waist. Then Suzaku ran into the water and started to swim around. Once he noticed Lelouch was still with Nunnaly he stopped swimming and walked over to them.

"Lelouch come into thewater with me!" Szaku said with a smile that streched from ear to ear literally.

"Atually I'm going to stay with Nunnaly" Lelouch said staring at his sister.

"Go on Lelouch I'll be fine here without you" Nunnaly said smiling her innocent smile at Lelouch.

"But" Lelouch said back not really wanting to go into the water.

"No buts now go" Nunally said hating that her brother was staying back for her her.

"Fine" Lelouch said and he was obviously upset.

With this Suzaku jumped up with glee. He was still trying to be on Lelouchs good side.

As they went into the water Suzaku couldnt help but noticed how Lelouch still hadnt taken off his shirt, but also how he seemed scared to go into the water. Suzaku being Suzaku just shrugged it off as he went in deeper.

Once Suzaku had gotten far enough so his feet couldnt touch the ground anymore he started to swim and noticed that Lelouch wasnt behind him anymore.

"Lelouch!" he called out pretty loudly that even Nunnaly heard him.

He was now getting worried because no one had said anything back he started to swim around looking for him.

Now that he couldnt find him he got even more worried and started to dive under water to find him. He was scared that something got Lelouch like a nig fish or something like that (lolz giant fishy!!) but then he noticed something underwater and went for it. When he got closer he knew it was Lelouch and so he grabbed him and swam back to shore. When he got there he dragged Lelouch on the sand and layed him down softly.

Suzaku ignored the crys that were coming from Nunnaly wondering if her brother was ok and started to do C.P.R. ( ;P )and soon afterward Lelouch coughed up some water. At that Suzaku was filled with joy that his friend hadnt died right then and there. He hurridly got Nunnaly and carried her to his side and wasnt gone from his side for langer than two seconds. When Lelouch opened his eyes he looked up into a pair of worried faces. One belonged to his sister and the other to his friend.

"Are you ok Lelouch?" Suzaku asked helping him sit up.

"Yeah Im fine thanks" he said his throat a little soar.

"What happened Lelouch?" Suzaku started to ask, "I was swimming, turned around, and then you were gone!!"

"Well to tell you the truth I was trying to swim to you" Lelouch answered truthfully now lucking towards the sand.

"What do you mean by trying?" Suzaku questioned a little confused.

"Well I dont know how to swim" Lelouch admitted.

"WHAT!!" Suzaku screamed surprised.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Lelouch asked him now staring at him.

"No thats not what Im surprised about" Suzaku anserwed truthfully, "What Im surprised about is that the Lelouch I know thats really smart went into the ocean, and even to a place where his feet couldnt reach the ground, knowing that he couldnt swim!!"

"Well I didnt want to tell you!!" Lelouch sat back.

Nunnaly stayed quit npt wanting to say anything that would get the boys mad at her.

"So you rather drowned then tell me that you cant swim!!" Suzaku asked pissed now.

"Yes I would!!" Lelouch yelled back not knowing what he just said hurt his friend badly.

Now there was silence, he kind that would give you goosebumps on your arms. Suzaku then up and ran down the beach towards a cliff that was near them.

"Onii-sama?" Nunnaly asked a little concerned.

"Im going to go get him ok Nunnaly?" Lelouch said never looking away from Suzaku hat he could olny see as a spec in the distance.

"Of coarse" Nunnaly said knowing that he needed to talk to Suzaku.

"Ok then dont do anything, I wil be back soon" as Lelouch said this he started to run after the small spec in the distance.

As he came up to the cliff, Lelouch started to look for places that Suzaku would go. Then he came across a little cave and immediatly knew that he was in there.

As he went into the cave he looked all around to see if he could see the brown haired boy. When he finally msde to the end of the cave Suzaku was sitting there.

"Why did you leave?" Lelouch asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Suzaku asked looking up towards Lelouch now.

"Of caorse not!!" Lelouch answered truthfully.

"Well then what about 'I-rather-drown-than-tell-you'?"Suzaku asked looking back towards the ground.

"I didnt mean it that way!!" Lelouch said as he sat next to Suzaku, "What I meant was that it was embarrassing and I didnt want to have to tell you, and the reason I was in the deep end wa because I went to far without realizing it."

"So you dont hate me?" Suzaku asked starin at Lelouch again.

"No I do not hate you" Lelouch answered calmly.

Suzaku then got up in his so-hyper-it-can-kill-mood and then turned to face Lelouch.

"Ok we should go back now so Nunnaly isnt alone and so I can teach you how to swim before we go back" Suzaku said his smile growing ten imes bigger.

"Yeah your right we should get... WAIT TEACH ME HOW TO SWIM?" Lelouch asked a little shocked.

"Yup we are not leaving till you know ho to also" Suzaku said loving he expresion Lelouch was making.

"But..." Lelouch started but before he knew it he was on his feet and being dragged back out of the cave.

As they got out of the cave they started to go back towards Nunnaly. When they finally got there they noticed Nunnaly was starting to make a sand castle.

"Nunnaly, Lelouch and I are going to go back into the water ok?" Suzaku asked looking at the now growing sand castle.

"Ok, just be careful please" Nunnaly said apparrently worried about her brother.

"Of coarse we will" Suzaku said starting to drag Lelouch towards the water.

As they went farther in they stopped when the water reached their waist.

"Ok what you have to do is kick your legs and move your hand in a swaying type of motion" Suzaku said starting to teach Lelouch, "kinda like this."

As Lelouch tried to do it he went over a hole and started to drown yet again. but this time he felt arms quickly rap around his waist and pull him back up.

"Also you should watch out for holes" Suzaku said giggling.

"Shut up" Lelouch shot back.

Lelouch then tried again but then felt one hand on his back and another on his stomach. He looked up to see Suzaku helping him. After a couple of minutes Suzaku let go of Lelouch and he was able to do it himself. They swam around to gether for a while till going back to shore to get Nunnaly so they could go hame.

As they got back to shore they looked towards where Nunnaly was and their mouths stood open as they stood in surprised. The sand castle Nunnaly had made was now up to their wastes and looked great as if a artist had made it.

"Nunnaly, how the heck did you make that!?" Lelouch asked obviously surprised.

"Well lets see" Nunnally started to think, "I got sand, water, a bucket, and used my hands."

"Well thats not what I really ment" Lelouch said still staring at the sand castle.

"Well then what did you mean?" Nunnaly asked confused.

"Uh... nevermind" Lelouch said still astonished, "Well we should go back now."

On thier way back to the shrine Nunnally feel asleep on Lelouch's back. They dropped her off at their home and then started to walk around. Lelouch and Suzaku were planning to go to a field to look at the stars once again.

As they walked by the stars that led to the town below they saw a figure coming up the stairs. They stopped to see who it was. A little while later a girl about their age appeared. When she reached she looked around and hadnt noticed them at first. When she finally did notice them she seemed to look them up and down. Then out of nowhere she ran and jump on Suzaku, arms around his neck and legs around hs waist. As she did this she had yelled Suzaku's and once she was fully hugging him (with her arms still around his neck and her legs still around his waist) Lelouch looked at Suzaku confused and wondering who she was, but Suzaku only shrugged showin he had no idea.

"I missed you Suzaku" Yelled the girl and now that they were so close they could see that she had blonde hair.

"Uh... um.." Suzaku stuttered wondering who the heck she was, "Who are you?"

At this she let go and then stared at him.

"You dont remember me" she asked a little disapointed, "Well thats the last time I even think of missing you when you dont even remeember me!!"

Now Lelouch and Suzaku could tell that she had hazel eyes also.

Suzaku stayed quit for a minute trying to think of a girl who he knew that apparently he was close to and that had blonde hair and hazel eyes, then something hit him like a rock hitting an animal.

"Ally?" he asked.

"About time you remembered me!!" Ally said in a mad tone.

This time it was Suzaku who hugged her. Lelouch all the while being very very confused.

"When did you get back?" Suzaku asked seeming a lot more cheerful if it was possible.

"Just like an hour ago and then I came striaght here to see you because I missed you but I seem to have been forgotten." Ally said still in an angered tone.

"Well you cant blame me I havent seen you in like a year." Suzaku said totally forgetting Lelouch was still there.

"Sooo, I remembered you as soon as I saw you from far away" Ally said with a pouting face.

"Well yeah your just wierd that way" Suzaku said smile big on his face.

"Why thank you" Ally said as if it were a great compliment, "Also who is your friend? I hope you havent replaced me?"

"Oh yeah this is Lelouch, Lelouch this is Ally" Suzaku said now totally remembering Lelouch now, _'Wait whjat does she mean by replaced?'_

"Its nice to meet you" Ally said holding her hand witch Lelouch took and shook.

"So I guess I was right" Ally said and she looked as if she were in deep thought.

"About what?" Suzaku asked confused.

"About you likeing guys and not girls?" Ally said now staring at Suzaku.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked still confused.

"I mean that Suzaku Kururugi finally came out of the closet about being gay!!" Ally said happy know that she pushed some buttons.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Suzaku asked now blushing badly with Lelouch staring at him.

"I was just kidding" Ally said with a huge smile, "God you take tings way to seriously."

"Well why do you always have to fool around ith me like that?" he aske obviously satisfied that she was joking around.

"Well this time it was payback for not remembering me" Ally said smile growing wide.

"You have always been good at payback" He said smile back on his face.

"Thak you" Ally said with a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

At that Suzaku hugged her agin very tightly as she hugged him with Lelouch staring at them wondering who the hell sh was, Because right now all he knew was that she knows Suzaku and apparently very well.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well the Ally in the story is a character based on my best friend who wanted to be in the story. Her name really is Ally and she really does have dirty blande hair and hazel eyes. Her character is going to basicly act just like her other than something I might move around to fit the story better. Kinda like in this chapter, if she were really there at the moment she really would have done exactly that wether it was hugging Suzaku with her arms around his head and legs around his waist or to the joke she pulled about him being gay. Ally will be a main character like Suzaku and Lelouch so this mean she will be in the whole story most likely unless something changes. So thats all about the new character.

Also in the last chapter's Author's notes I asked why Lelouh wouldnt change in front of Suzaku that was ment for this chapter sorry!!

Another couple questions for this chapter are, How long has Ally known Suzaku? What is Ally to Suzaku?

You will the answers to those question soon!!

Thank you for reading!!

Ill update as soon as possible!!

Please review!!


	4. Getting Better

Authors note:

There will be a story that someone tells in here. In bold it will tell were it begins. When there is an interuption in bold it will say 'Story break'. Also when they start to tell the story again it will say 'end story break' in bold. Also when it says 'end story' in bold it has ended (obviously).

Also it is told in the person point of view. Well at least thats what I think. XD

Im sorry for the people who dont read authors botes and wont understand it.

* * *

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Ally then all went to a field and laid down. There Ally told storys about herself and also about how she met Suzaku and times she spent with him.

"Well Suzaku and I first met when we were 6 and I still remember that day very clearly" Ally said lost in thought.

"How can you still remember that day we were only 6" Suzaku asked a little surprised.

"What are you telling me that you dont remember the first time we met" Ally said as a pout appeared on her face.

"Well of coarse I remember" Suzaku answered truthfully.

"Well then the same question goes for you doesnt it, and anyways it was only four yeas ago." Ally said smiling again.

**Meeting of Suzaku and Ally (Ally is telling the story blablidyblablidybla)**

It was our mothers that introduced us. It was my first day here in Japan and my mother apparrently had known Suzaku's mother since they were children. So when we moved here my mother took me to visit her friend.

She had called ealier and brought me along mostly because of Suzaku. Both my mother and Suzaku's mother wanted us to meet. When we first got there I was really shy and had said nothing to anyone.

When my mother finally found Suzaku's mother we went to look for Suzaku. Suzaku's mother suggested that Suzaku might be at the park and my mother had asked me to go check. Even though I didnt know what he looked like, though she knew I would just scream out his name until someone turned around.

**Story Break**

"So you went to a park to look for someone that you had no idea what they looked like?" Lelouch asked interested in how she could be so easy going about it even though she was 6.

"Well yeah thats just how I am" she said now as they all looked at the stars.

"Well did your stradegy work" Lelouch asked obviously interested.

"Im getting there" Ally said as she thought a little.

**End Story Break**

So I got to the park and first looked around to see if maybe I could find him without yelling so everyone would look at me or something.

As I walked around the park I saw a circle of like seven boys. I went to see what was going on and from far away saw a boy about my age in the center of the circle.

He looked kinda mad and the kids around him just smiled well I finally figured out that they were going to beat him so without them noticing I crawled under their legs then stood up infront of the boy.

All the kids stared at me and I just stood there. One told me to move out the way and I just stood as one tried to push me out of the way I grabbed him by the arm and used my foot to trip him. After that they all stared as the boy groaned in pain.

So instead of moving me they just decided to beat me up along with the boy behind me. So as they ran towards us I started to fight punching one and kicking another.

I thought that I woukd lose because there were more kids but as I turned to look the boy was fighting the rest of them off.

**Story Break**

"Let me guess that boy was Suzaku" Lelouch said staring at Suzaku who was lost in thought,

"Im not gong to tell you about anything later in the story so you'll just have to wait" she said now looking at Lelouch.

"Meaning that it is Suzaku" Lelouch said sighing.

"Just shut up and listen" Ally said now looking back up at the sky.

**End Story Break**

Well after like ten minutes of fighting all of the older boys had ran away. The boy and I stood there catching our breaths. The boy looked up and stood staight after catching his breath.

"Thank you for helping me" the boy said smiling at me.

As I finally regained my breath I stood up striaght also.

"No problem they out numbered you and thats not fair at all" I said smiling back.

"Well still thanks" he said as we dusted off our clothes, "Im Suzaku Kururugi."

As I looked up I saw he had stuck out his hand so I grabbed it and shook it.

I thought about his name and thought it sounded familiar. Then it hit me, I came down here because my mother asked me to find her friends son Suzaku.

I smiled wildly and hugged him. Of coarse Suzaku was surprised since I had never met him before.

"Um... excuse me what are you doing?" Suzaku asked still shocked and I pulled away.

"I've been looking for you like everywhere!!" I said the smile not leaving my face.

"I dont even know you though" Suzaku said confused.

"Oh yeah, your mother is friends with my mother and they asked me to see if you were down here" I said now grabbing his hand and walking towards his house, "and to take you back home. So here I am taking you back home."

"Oh ok, Can I ask a qestion?" He asked looking at me.

"Sure" I said hapily.

"How did you know how to fight so well?" Suzaku asked now looking at the ground.

"I have someone who teaches me to fight." I said proudly.

Then the whole way back we talked about our sensies and how horrible they were at times but also how great they were at others.

**End Story**

"How old were the guys that you beat up?" Lelouch asked.

"Um... I dont know probably around 7 or 8" Ally said as she started counting the stars.

"What!? So you two beat up seven kids a year or two older than you" Lelouch asked surprised.

Ally just nodded yes.

They laid there a little longer not noticing Suzaku had fallen asleep by the end of the story looking at the stars.

After laying there for a while they had fallen asleep.

Suzaku laid in the middle while both Lelouch and Ally laid their heads on him.

They laid sound asleep under the stars for the rest of the night.

* * *

Morning came and Ally was the first to wake up. She sat up and looked around and remembered that she was still in the field. She looked down to see Suzaku and Lelouch silll asleep.

She knelt down and started to shake Suzaku deciding to wake him up first. As he opened his eyes he saw a very bright sun and Ally.

"Why are you waking me up Ally?" he complained.

"Because we fell asleep in the field if you cant tell" she answered annoyed.

At this he sat up and looked around.

'So this is why the sun was so bright' he thought.

They both looked down at Lelouch who looked so peaceful in his sleep. They truelly did not want to disturb him.

"Ill cary him back to his house" Suzaku said knowing that Ally was thinking the exact same thing as him.

"Sure just dont drop him ok?" she said smile on her face.

"Im not going to drop him!!" Suzaku shot back.

"Well I dont know," she said smile growing wider, "You said that once when you were carrying me and you still dropped me, didnt you."

"That doesnt count I was only 7 when I did it before" Suzaku said now blushing.

"Well ok," Ally said looking back down at Lelouch, "Just be careful."

Suzaku then got up and picked Lelouch up bridal style. They were half way to Lelouch's home when Ally decided to ask something.

"So is that how you will carry him when you two are leaving the church that you two get married in" Ally asked full attention on Suzaku.

After Suzaku heard this he didnt pay attention to his surroundings so he tripped. Luckily he regained his balance before totally falling, but unluckily Lelouch woke up.

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open and he noticed that he was moving. Once he was able to see clearly he noticed he was being caried and by... Suzaku!!

At this he started to squirm.

"Suzaku!! Put me down!! Now!!" Lelouch yelled obviuosly pissed off.

"Relax Lelouch no need to be so loud its still morning and you'll wake people up" Ally said smiling at Lelouch.

At this Lelouch quited down but didnt give up his struggle.

"Suzaku put me down now or I swear I will kill you!!" Lelouch said wispering, but it still had the intensity if he were yelling.

After ten minutes of struggling Suzaku finally put Lelouch down though Lelouch soon found out they had already reached their destination.

"Achoo!!" Lelouch sneezed very very loudly.

"Are you sick Lelouch" Ally asked now putting her hand on his forehead, "You have a fever Lelouch!!"

Lelouch just batted her hand away, "No I dont!!"

"Yes you do, your sick and you should go lay down" All said forcing him to sit on the bed.

"No I have things I've got to do today" Lelouch said getting up and grabbing clothes to change into.

"No you are not" Suzaku said now backing up Ally.

"It's not like you can force me to stay" Lelouch said seriously.

"Now thats where your wrong" Ally said with a smirk on her face, "Suzaku grab him!!"

At this Suzaku grabbed Lelouch and picked him up again. He followed Ally into his house and showed her where his room was while still holding a screaming Lelouch in his arms.

"Heres my room" Suzaku said opening a door to a room.

"Wow I like it" Ally said looking around, "Now put Lelouch on your bed."

"You realize you guys cant watch me 24/7 right?" Lelouch asked as he was being put down onto the bed.

"Yes your right about that" Suzaku said thinking, "Ally what should we do?"

"I've got the perfect idea" Ally yelled then pulled handcuffs out of her back pocket.

"Ally do I even want to know why you have handcuffs in your back pocket!?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Probably not" Ally said handcuffing Lelouchs hand to the bed.

"Do you really expect me to stay like this?" Lelouch asked staring at the handcuffs.

"Yes we do at least until you get better" Ally said smiling.

"Hey I never said I agreed with the handcuffs" Suzaku said backing himself up.

"Well you didnt stop me when I handcuffed him!!" Ally said now staring at Suzaku.

"Well maybe I didnt stop you but I never said I agreed with it!!" Suzaku said still wondering where the hell the handcuffs came from, "Now seriously where did you get those handcuffs!?"

"Im not telling you" Ally said a smirk on her face.

"You two do realize that Im still here right?" Asked Lelouch not really wanting to interupt the entertainment.

"Oh yeah" Suzaku said looking back down at him, "Shouldnt Nunnaly be getting up soon?"

"Yeah she should so if you could PLEASE GET THESES HANDCUFFS OFF ME!" Lelouch yelled.

"No I'll just go get her and bring her here" Suzaku said leaving, "Keep an eye on him Ally!!"

"Okay, I will!!" Ally yelled back as he closed the door.

"Isnt there like a law against keeping someone somewhere against their own will!" Lelouch asked pissed.

"Well I dont know, but if there is then it doesnt matter cause no one will know" Ally said smirking.

"I swear when I get out of this I will KILL You!!" Lelouch said already trying to reach her.

"Ah ah ah, You have to get better now stop struggling." She said taking a step back.

"Fine but only because Nunnaly will be comeing in soon and will be worried." Lelouch said giving up.

"These are times when I love Nunnally" Ally said grinning wildly.

"You haven't even met her yet" Lelouch said confised.

"I know but the more I hear about her the more interested I am" she said.

Then the door opened to reveal Nunnaly on Suzaku's back.

Suzaku set Nunnaly down on the bed while Ally introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ally Suzaku's friend!" she said while kneeling next to her.

"It's nice to meet you" Nunnaly replied back, "I'm Nunnaly."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Ally said with a smile.

At this she stood up, grabbed Suzaku and started to pull him towards the door.

"Nunnaly, will you make sure your brother stays there in bed?" Ally asked opening the door, "He is sick but doesnt want to admit it!"

"Uh sure" Nunnaly said.

"Good, now you be good Lelouch" and that was the last thing ally said as she closed the door to the room.

* * *

**Ending Authors Notes**

See what they do get Lelouch better in the next chapter, and please review thank you!!

I am also really sorry it took so long to post it!!

My school work has been getting a lot harder and my brother came to visit (which is awsome since I haven't seen him in about a year!!) and so I spent all my time with him!!

So I really am sorry for the long wait I just hope nothing will make me take so long on the next chapter.

Hint Hint the next chapter I might reveal a huge secret!!


	5. Getting Closer

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I'm sorry yet again.

I got sick and missed about a week of school!!!!!

It also had to be at the end of the trimester while we were doing all our tests!!!!

So I still have to make up those tests while I just started the tests for this week!!!!

Luckily by friday the new trimester will start and I am going to try to update this story every week!!!

Hopefully I can because even with out school my life is pretty hectic right(especially since I live with my crazy grandma)now.

Also with the Holidays about to come up I will have to do a lot of babysitting since she usually goes christmas shopping about this time.

So again I am sorry if I am taking a long time to post hope that I get through the babysitting alive so I can continue the story!!! XD

And now here is the fith chapter!!!!!!

* * *

Once both Ally and Suzaku were out of hearing range from the room were Lelouch and Nunnaly was Ally turned to Suzaku and asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Nunnaly was crippled," she said with a little anger in her tone, "I nearly screamed out 'Oh my god your crippled' right in front of her!"

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you did we?" Suzaku asked trying to remember if he ever said anything to Ally.

"No I think you forgot that little detail," Ally said calming herself down.

"Well at least you kept it to yourself," Suzaku said as he started to walk down the hall again, "I mean Lelouch is really protective of his little sister, who knows what he would have done or said."

"Well I doubt he would of been able to do anything sonce he is still handcuffed to the bed," Ally replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Suzaku said deep in thought, "Come to think of it you never told me where the hell you got them from!"

At this Ally started running, "I'm not going to tell you either!"

"Wait where are you going?" Suzaku asked as he started chasing after her.

"To the kitchen to make something for Lelouch!" she said still running, "You go fetch him a wet towel or something for his fever."

"Okay," Suzaku yelled as he stopped running and turned to get a small wash cloth out of the bathroom.

* * *

After a little while Suzaku finally found a small towel and wet it. Right now he was on his way back to where Lelouch and Nunnaly were.

"Okay, I'm back," he said as he opened the door.

"Where is Ally?" Nunnaly asked as he was now shutting the door.

"Oh, she is cooking something for Lelouch," he replied as he set down the wet cloth for a second on the night stand.

"Cooking!" Nunnally said exitedly, " That sounds like fun!"

"Would you like me to bring you to her so you can help?" Suzaku asked in a soft voice.

Nunnaly's face brightened as he asked her. Then she nodded a 'yes' to his offer and he put her on his back and took through the door.

"I'll be right back Lelouch," he said beofre closing the door and Leloch just nodded.

* * *

As Suzaku walked into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was that everything in there was already a mess. Pots and pans everywhere, and food spread out on the counters.

"So I guess you haven't decided what to make yet," Suzaku concluded aloud.

"Nope," she said as she turned around and then noticed Nunnaly, "Oh hi Nunnaly."

"She wants to help you cook if it's alright with you?" Suzaku asked Ally.

"Of coarse it is all right with me!" she said happily, "It is always fun to have a helper!"

"Okay then," Suzaku replied as he set Nunnaly down in a chair, "I'm going to go back and check on Lelouch."

"Okay then bye!" Ally called as he was leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Suzaku walked back into his room to see Lelouch deep in thought. Witch abviously isn't that uncommon.

"If you are thinking of a way to get out of this forget," Suzaku said as he picked up the wet cloth that he had set down not to long ago.

"No I was actaully thinking about something else believe it or not," Lelouch said as if he were in a distant place.

"Well is that so," Suzaku said plasing th cloth on Lelocuh's head, "May I ask what you were thinking about?"

"You may," Lelouch said as a little smile appearred on his face.

"Then what were you thinking about Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as he sat on the bed.

"Now that is something you may not know," Lelouch said now smirking.

"But you just said I could ask," Suzaku said confused.

"True I said you could ask but I never said I would answer, now did I?" Lelouch asked, his smirk now evident.

At this they both started to laugh. Suzaku knew Lelouch was just fooling around with him and that he somehow should have expected him to say something like that.

When they were done laughing Suzaku asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better I guess," Lelouch answered truthfully.

"Wow, you actually didn't lie to me this time," Suzaku said with a smile on his face.

"You better enjoy it while it lasts," Lelouch replied while he sat up.

"Do you need anything?" Suzaku asked.

"No just bored as hell," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Well lets see what can we do while you are handcuffed to a bed," Suzaku said as he started to think of things to do.

"How about we play chess?" Lelouch asked hoping that his friend would say yes.

"Um, sure," Suzaku said, never actually witnessing how Lelouch played chess before. (**A/N:**Poor Suzaku doesnt know yet that he can never beat Lelouch in chess.)

Suzaku left the room to go grab a chess board and the chess pieces. In a couple of minutes he returned with them. He also had to set up the board so Lelouch wouldn't have to move to muc since he was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Okay, you go first Lelouch," Suzaku said as he looked from the board back to his friend.

Afer about 10 minutes or lees of playing black dominated over white. Black had almost all of it's pieces while white only had his knight, king, and queen. Lelouch as black, looked as if he didnt even care that he was beating Suzaku. Suzaku on the other hand as white, looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes which was true because it was no doubt Lelouch would win and at 10 minutes most in the timing.

"Check mate," Lelouch said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"How the heck did you beat me so quickly," Suzaku asked, obviously stunned.

Before Lelouch was able to answer Ally came into the room with Nunnaly on her back. By the look on Lelouch's face you could tell that he really didnt like the fact that Ally had Nunnaly on her back. Ally walked over to the bed and set Nunnaly down on it. Once Nunnaly was on the bed he realized their was a bowl in her hands.

"Here onii-sama," Nunnally said happily while handing him the bowl, "Ally and I finally finished the soup!"

"Ally?" Suzaku asked looking at the bowl.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"Is that the only bowl you were able to make," Suzaku asked now looking at her.

"Uh, yeah we couldn't save the rest," Ally said with s little shame in her eyes.

"Please tell me it's not more of a mess then when I was last in the kitchen," Suzaku said praying that she really didnt mae a mess.

"Uh, wel actually, it is a lot messier," Ally replied, "Sorry!"

"Father told me to do my chores and he is going to come back to my chores not done and a messier house?" Suzaku asked Ally.

Sorry was all that she could say.

"Oh well then I guess I am off to clean the kitchen," e said as he got up and left.

* * *

After Suzaku got all his chores done he was now faced with the kitchen.

First he put away all the food that was still out, unless it looked uneditable. Then he put all the dishes into the sink and soaked them in hot water. As he put soap onto the sponge Lelouch came into the kitchen.

"Lelouch, why aren't you still in bed?" Suzaku asked with concern written all over his face.

"Well my fever is gone so I askked Ally if she would let me go to help you out with the kitchen," Lelouch said as he looked around the dirty kitchen, "and she happened to say yes, so here I am."

"Are you sure you should be out of bed when your still sick?" Suzaku asked obviously still worried, "and if you were to help clean wouldn't that make it hard on you?"

"You worry to much," Leloch said and if you looked very closely you would ba able to see a blush rising on his cheeks. Obvioulsy Suzaku was looking that closely because not to long after it appearred Suzaku saw it. Suzaku being his cute clueless self at this age thought it was from Lelouch being sick.

"Are you sure your face is a little red," Suzaku said as he walked to put a hand on Lelouch;s forehead to see if he had a fever.

"No, I'm fine really," Lelouch said as he turned his head away embaressed.

"Okay, fine, you can help," Suzaku said abviously giving in, "but dont work to hard okay?"

"Dont worry," he replied still not looking at Suzaku.

_'Why won't he look at me,'_ Suzaku though, _'Did I do something wrong?'_

After about 45 minutes of cleaning Suzaku and Lelouch were almost done.

"I am NEVER going to let Ally cook in this kitchen again," Suzaku said as he finished that last plate in the sink.

"Finally you come to your senses," Lelouch replies as he puts down the mop that he used to clean the still wet floor.

"Are you calling me dumb Lelouch Vi Brittania?" Suzaku asked staring at Lelouch now.

"Oh, I'm scared Suzaku used my full name," Lelouch said smirking, "and by the way yes, yes I did call you dumb."

"Why you," Suzaku said walking towards Lelouch to playfully push him, but to Suzaku's luck he happened to slip on the wet floor. Lelouch was about as lucky as Suzaku at the moment because Suzaku happened to fall on him.

At that very moment Ally came in with Nunnaly on her back to see what was taking the two boys so long, and what she saw when she came in gave her an answer.

"I see we are interupting," Ally said smiling, "We'll just leave then."

"Ally you know it's not what your thinking," Lelouch yelled to her sitting up with Suzaku still half on him.

"Whats going on?" a confused Nunnaly asked.

"Oh, dont worry your brother and Suzaku are just haveing some a lone time," Ally said still smiling.

"What do you mean by 'alone time'," Nunnaly asked.

"You know like couples do," Ally said as she started to walk throught the kitchen door ignoring Lelouch who was calling after them.

"Like couples?" Nunnally asked.

Ally then stopped in the middle of he door way.

"Dont tell me you have never had the 'talk' Nunnally?" Ally asked looking over her shoulder at the young girl.

"Nope, I never had the 'talk'," Nunnally replied and added, "What is the 'talk'."

"Oh, I'm glad you asked let me explain," Ally said now in thought.

"You will not give Nunnaly the talk!" Lelouch yelled as he finnally got up from the floor and in a second was by Ally's side.

"Oh, come on she should know about these things," Ally protested.

"NOT AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!" Lelouch protested back.

As Lelouch and Ally continuead to argue Suzaku sat criss-cross on the floor and started to think. Then after a couple minutes a huge smile formed on his face, because he concluded that today he had gotten closer to Lelouch if even a little, but it didn't matter to Suzaku if it was just a little. The fact to him was getting closer to Lelouch if even a little was better than not getting closer at all.

_'He seems to be accepting me more and more,'_ Suzaku thought as he watched the argument.

After a little while both Lelouch and Ally saw the big smile plastered on Suzaku's face.

"Why is he smiling so big?" Lelouch asked Ally.

"Who knows," she replied, "Probably thought of something that made hime happy."

They both looked at each other argument totally forgotten till Nunnaly popped in and asked, "So what is the 'talk' about."

No longer than two seconds afterwards the two were at it again. Suzaku's smile dod not disapear though, because today turned out to be a good day even with all the chores, and no amount of arguing could ruin his day.

* * *

Author's note

I hope you liked it!!!

Again I am sorry about the late update!!!!

I am going to try to post a chapter about every Sunday now!!!!!

So you guys can now have an estimated timing!!!

If for some reason I wont be able to post on sunday some time in the future I will tell you that specific Sunday!!!

Please review!!!! Tell me what I did wrong and right plz!!!!!

Also give me little ideas of what you would like to see happen so all my readers can be satisfied!!! XD

Suzalulu rocks!!!!!! XD

* * *


	6. A Relaxing Bath

**Author's Note**

Ahhh!!!!

I'm such a procrastinator!!!!

I'm sorry I really wanted to get to the next chapter but couldn't!!!!

Here I am now though!!!!

I hope I didnt make you wait to long!!!!

Thank you to whoever was oatient enough to wait!!!!

Here it is chapter six!!!!

* * *

"Chess is boring I dont want to play anymore!" Suzaku yelled as Lelouch beat him for the 10th time.

"Come on it's fun and you know it," Lelouch said as he reset the board.

"If Suzaku thinks it boring to play," Ally inerupted, "Imagine how boring it is for me to watch!"

"I dont think it's boring," Nunally said.

"See someone agrees with me," Lelouch said putting up the last couple of pieces.

"True, but she's your sister," Suzaku said back, "She is supposed to be on your side."

"Thats not the reason," Nunally said interupting.

"Then why Nunally?" asked Ally.

"It's cause it makes oni-sama happy!" Nunally exclaimed.

"Yet another wonderful reason why I love my little sister," Lelouch said giving her a hug.

"Wait, thats basicly the same thing," Suzaku said.

"How?" Lelouch asked.

"It's cause she wants you to be happy because you are her brother," Ally said finally getting what Suzaku was talking about.

"Exactly, so that means she is on your side because she is your sister!" said Suzaku.

"Oh, I get it," Nunally said innocently.

"Hey, your supposed to be on my side!" exclaimed Lelouch.

"Oops, sorry," replied Nunally with her sweet smile.

"You know I want to take a bath i the bath house," Ally said thinking about it.

"Where did that come from?" asked Suzaku.

"I dont know," she replied.

"Oooo, that sounds like fun!" exclaimed Nunally.

"Then it's settled to the bath house!" yelled Ally as she picked up Nunally.

"Hey wait!," yelled Lelouch, "I dont trust you one bit with Nunally."

"What do you think I'm going to let her drowned?" asked Ally.

"Yes," Lelouch stated.

"Come on I'n not that stupid," Ally yelled.

"So I still dont trust you," Lelouch said, face with his usual cold expression.

"Well to bad," Ally said as she started walking with Suzaku and Lelouch in close persuit.

"What do you mean to bad?" Lelouch asked, his glare getting colder if it was possible.

"Well, as much as you do look like a girl they wont let you into the girls area," she said matter-of-factly.

"I do not look like a girl!" Lelouch screeched as they reached the bath house.

"Yes you do," Ally replied not fased by the deadly glare, "I'm sure everyone her agrees with me."

"No they do not!" Lelouch yelled.

"Are we done with this conversation cause we're here," Ally said stopping at the doors.

"No we are no-" Lelouch started.

"Ok then, bye," Ally said running off before Lelouch could say anything else.

"Wait!" Lelouch said as he was about to go into the girls side until Suzaku grabbed his arm.

"You dont want to go in there," Suzaku said with the struggling Lelouch now in his hands, "They will literally throw you out."

"How, may I ask, do you know this?" Lelouch asked stopping his movements.

"Lets just say Toudo-_sensei_ can really be a pervert at times," Suzaku said thinking about the time his _sensei_ went into the girls side of the bath house.

"I've always had a feeling that guy was a pervert under all that pride," Lelouch said kinda liking the warmth he felt while he was in Suzaku's arms, though he would never say it out loud.

"Ok, since they are in there lets go into the guys area," Suzaku said grinning.

Lelouch really didnt want to leave this warmth he was feeling but nodded his head and kept a frown hidden as the warmth left him.

* * *

"Why the hell is it empty?" asked Lelouch as he looked around but saw no one, "Isn't it lke supposed to be busy in the afternoon?"

"That only goes for the girls cause the guys have so much things to do they have to come here later in the day," Suzaku said as he took his shirt off.

Suzaku then went for a locker on the edge on one of the rows of lockers. Lelouch then went to the side were one row of locker was sort of a barrier between the two and chose a locker there. Lelouch was not used to bath houses, this he knew all to well. He was used to his own bathtub and his own bathroom, like when he used to live in the palace. He then started to get undressed while supressing a blush that threatened to show up.

Suzaku finished first, had the towel around him, and was already by the water before Lelouch could even get his shirt off.

"Are you done?" Suzaku yelled as he put a foot into the hot but relaxing water.

"No, be patient!" Lelouch yelled as the blush now appeared onto his face.

"I was just asking not telling you to hurry up," Suzaku muttered under his breath.

As Lelouch finished and now had the towel wrapped around his waiste he went towards the water. As he was standing right by it noticed that Suzaku was already in and already relaxing. At the sight he couldnt help but blush. Suzaku then felt a presence next to him and turned his head to see Lelouch he smiled and then Lelouch started to blush more and then turned his head. He then went into the relaxing wrm water head still turned. Lelouch kept his head turned away till he felt water hit the side of his face continuously. He turned to see that Suzaku was splashing him with water.

"Hey!" He excclaimed as he wiped some water off of his face, "Stop!"

"Come on we are here to have fun and relax so stop being so uptight," Suzaku said grin widening.

"Well I cant relax with you splashing me!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Fine," Suzaku said stopping, then wispered under his breath, "Grumpy pants."

"I am not a grumpy pants," Lelouch yelled glaring at Suzaku.

"Wow you actually heard me wisper that from over there?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Of coarse I did!" Lelouch yelled obviously pissed now.

"So now you can here things that are wispered from far away," Suzaku said looking at Lelouch, "There is always something I learn about you isnt there?"

"I dont get why your saying it like it's inhuman," Lelouch said as he closed his eyes to relax, "I just have good hearing, thats all."

"Inhuman good hearing," Suzaku wispered.

"Shut up!" Lelouch yelled glaring as he stood and walked towards the brunette, "If I have inhuman hearing what do you say about your strength?"

"Easy I actually exercise," Suzaku said smirking as he stood up as well.

"Shut up-" Lelouch yelled but was then cut off as he slipped when he took a step forward. Suzaku noticed this and tried to save his friend from the fall but ended up falling on top off him, which ,with Lelouch's weak body, really hurt.

"You are really heavy Suzaku!" Lelouch said gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry," Suzaku said as he got up and sat back in the water to let Lelouch get up.

Lelouch got up and pushed his wet hair out of his face just to have it fall right back infront of his face. He gave an angry grunt and then heard Suzaku laughing. He blushed because since he couldnt see anything, because of his hair, he didnt know Suzaku was watching him.

"What are you laughing at?" Lelouch asked as calmly that he could, but failed as he heard the venom in his on voice.

"Sorry," Suzaku said as he stood, "It's just kinda funny how you look right now."

"Idiot," Lelouch mumbled under his breath not even bothering to move his hair out of his face. Then he felt hands on his shoulders wich made him jump. Ten he realized it had to be Suzaku since he was the only one here.

"Just lay back in the water and our hair wont be in your face anymore," said Suzaku as he gently pushed Lelouch back into a siting position. Lelouch then leaned back into the water as Suzaku pushed the hair away.

"Thanks," said Lelouch as he sat back up.

"No problem," Suzaku said as he sat next to him.

They both sat in silence relaxing in the warm water. This lasted for about thirty minutes till they heard somone that they wouldn't expect to hear.

"God, and I thought girls took a long time in the baths," Ally said with Nunally on her back.

Both Suzaku and LElouch looked to see that Ally had entered the guys area with Nunally.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Lelouch yelled, "And with Nunally!"

"Well you were taking to long," Ally said smiling, "And Nunally and I got bored of waiting, so we decided to come in and get you two."

"What if there were other people in here?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh come on, the guys side is never occupied in the niddke if the day," Ally said, "Even I know this."

"How do you know that?" Lelouch asked.

"I do have a father you know," Ally said casually, "Now we are giving you five minutes to change before we come back in."

At this she turned around and left with a giglling Nunally on her back.

:Do you know that you made freinds with a really freaky girl?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I do," Suzaku said aslo getting out.

"I heard that!" Ally yelled from the toher side of the door.

"Lelouch I take ack what I said earlier," said Suzaku as he opened the locker, "You dont have inhuman hearings but she surely does."

At that Lelouch let out a little laugh, then said, "To bad though I was actually starting to relax."

"Well why dont we come back here later tonight?" Suzaku asked.

"I thought you said thats when everyone comes?" Lelouch asked as he finished geting dressed.

"Yeah, they do but they dont stay in here to late," Suzaku said as he closed his locker and walked around the row of lockers to Lelouch.

"Ok then, we will come back later tonight," said Lelouch with a twinkle in his eye.

At that said both boys left with the full intention on coming back later in the night where they wouldnt be disturbed.

* * *

**Author note**

Ok its probably worse than usual. Sorry!!!

I kept on getting stuck for some reason!

If some part in this chaper is bad enough that you want me to change it then tell me because I was actually sick as I wrote most of this!

Im also on a little loss on wat to do for the next chapter so if you haveany ideas just go ahead and tell me!!!!

Thank you!!!


	7. A Bad Night

Okay, I'm back!!!!!

And it's all thanks to an idea someone gave me!!!!

So, finally, here is chapter 7!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Later that night after both Ally and Nunally were tucked into bed and asleep Lelouch and Suzaku got up to go to the bath house again.

"Hurry up Lelouch!" whispered Suzaku, "we don't want to wake them up!"

"But should we really leave Nunally hear alone this late at night?" Lelouch asked.

"Come on Lelouch don't be such a baby!" Suzaku said as he started to get annoyed.

"I'm not a baby I'm just worried for my little sister is that such a crime?" Lelouch asked with venom in his voice.

At this Suzaku's face turned from annoyed to happy as he said, "No it's not a crime, actually it's really sweet, but trust me on this nothing will happen to them and the bath house isn't that far."

"Okay fine I'll go." Lelouch said, evn though he still looked uncertain.

"Okay well hurry it up a little so we don't wake those two up," Suzaku said as he nodded towards the girls that were on the bed.

"I got it, god your so impatient!" Lelouch said as he walked towards Suzaku.

"Okay, you might have patience but I'm still stronger," Suzaku said as they both walked out of the room.

"Yeah well I'm also smarter then you so thats two against one," Lelouch retorted.

"That doesn't count patience has to do with the mind to," Suzaku said as they walked onward.

"Fine, fine, what ever you say," Lelouch replied as they reached the bath house.

They both walked into the, yet again, empty bath house. They both went to lockers across from each other this time. Suzaku was already in the bath relaxing by the time Lelouch was wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Gosh, you take a hell of a long time just to get ready to go into the bath," Suzaku exclaimed as he watched Lelouch enter the bath.

"Why the hell do you like to make fun of every and anything that I do that is different from what you do?' Lelouch asked as the frown on his face deepened.

"I do not!" Suzaku said defending himself.

"Yes, you do," Lelouch retorted, "For example, earlier today you said I had inhuman hearing just because I can hear better than you!"

"Yeah but I changed my mind and said that Ally was the one with the actual inhuman hearing!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"That doesn't change that you said it in the first place," Lelouch whispered softly, sounding a little hurt.

"Well it's not like I ment anything against you," Suzaku said totally oblivious to the sad sounding voice Lelouch had just used.

"Whatever, we came here to relax so lets do just that," said Lelouch as he went all the way under the water.

Suzaku however felt that he had hurt Lelouch's feelings, and was not just going to leave things as they were. So as soon as Lelouch resurfaced from under the water Suzaku pulled him into a hug.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lelouch asked, anger evident in his voice, and his face a scarlet color.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, "Ireally didn't mean too."

Lelouch struggled for a while, then he gave up and hugged Suzaku back while saying, "It's okay, I know that it wasn't intended."

At this Suzaku let go and smiled his goofy smile.

"Okay then now it's time to relax," Suzaku said as he laid back.

"Yeah your right," Lelouch said as he too leaned back.

After about 30 minutes off pure relaxation both boys heard the door open and turned towards it just to see a couple of older boys come in. Suzaku just ignored it and turned back around, but Lelouch relized that he somehow knew these guys. After a while of thinking he realized that these were the boys that had beat him when he had went shopping during the first week he was here. His breath caught in his breath as he slowly slid further into the water so the boys wouldn't recognise him. Luckily they haven't looked over yet, but this was a bath house meaning that they would come into the bath sooner or later. So as they turned to some lockers, luckily in a different row than from his and Suzaku's. As soon as they were busy getting undresses Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and started to drag him out of the bath. Suzaku was about to yell in protest when a hand covered his mouth. Lelouch dragged Suzaku all the way to their lockers and opened both of them.

"Hurry and get dressed!' Lelouch whispered as he got his clothes out of the locker.

"Why!" Suzaku whispered back.

"I'll tell you as soon as we're out of here!" Lelouch replied as he finished putting on his pants.

Both got dressed in under a minute and were heading toward the dorr when Lelouch bumped into something. He looked up to see that it was one of the guys from before, and from his last encounter, the one who is probably the leader of that little group.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to bump into you," Suzaku said not even noticing the fearful look on Lelouch's face.

"Oh well thats alright, Suzaku Kururugi, but can we talk a little with him?" the tall kid asked as he pointed to Lelouch.

Not seeing anything wrong in it Suzaku replied, "Yeah sure."

At this the taller boy grabbed Lelouh by the collar and called for his friends to come. Soon after they were there, and all of them were grinning widly. Suzaku still confused by what was going on looked to Lelouch to see a fearful expression on his face. After seeing that he finally understood, they didn't want to really talk to him, they wanted to put some fear in a certain Britanian prince or maybe they just wanted to see one in pain and begging for them to stop. Suzaku knew that thats what thoughts were probably going through their minds as right then, so he decided it was time to leave.

Suzaku then grabbed the hand of which was holding Lelouch by the collar and said, "Please let go of my friend."

"Oh so now your friends with a Britanian prince?" the supposed leader asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Suzaku said as he pulled the hand off of Lelouch's shirt and pushed him behind him protectivly.

"Wow, now who would have thought that someone like you would have become frineds with a Britanian?" said the older boy as he started to laugh.

"Does that mean that just because he is Britanian that I can't be friends with him?" Suzaku asked as his temper escelated.

"Thats exactly what it means," the older boy said still laughing.

"Well I don't think that way, so if you will please move so we could get through, we will be on our way," Suzaku said with a hatred in his voice.

"Oh no, we're sorry but we still want to have a little talk with the prince," the older boy said as his laughter increased.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to you now move," Suzaku said anger now truly evident.

"Now how can you say that just look at him," the boy said pointing at Lelouch's face, "He's so happy to see us!"

At this said Suzaku tried to push past the leader but instead was pushed back. Then another one of the kids went and grabbed Lelouch and shoved him to the ground. As Suzaku was about to attack the one who shoved Lelouch the leader and another one of the boys grabbed him and forced him to the ground too. They both sat down on him so that he couldn't move. Looking up he saw the boys pick Lelouch up. One of them held him as the other started to knee him in the stomach. After doing that for a while they then threw him into the lockers and he fell to the floor yet again. As Suzaku caught a glimpse of Lelouch's purple eyes he saw that they showed no emotion. It was as if he accepted this all.

Getting more pissed off he used all of his strength to shove the two kids on him of and ran to Lelouch doging the other kids that tried to grab him. As soon as he reached Lelouch he gently picked him up bridal style and made a run for it. He ran straight out of the bath house and ran towards the house. As he got closer he looked at the now unconscious Lelouch in his arms and knew that he would want him not to lead the guys closer to his sister so he decided to stop and climb a tree he was close to. He moved Lelouch to his back before he started to climb. He climbed as far as he could go and then sat down on a branch and put Lelouch in his lap.

Soon after he caught his breath Suzaku heard the noise of foot prints and stayed as silent as possible. He watched as the older kids ran under the tree and straight past it. He sighed in relief after he was sure they were all gone.

He decided he should stay up there for a while longer just incase they decided to come back. As he waited he found a certain interest in the boy who was laying in his lap. Sure the boy was unconscious and bruised or cut all over his body, but Suzaku couldn't help to admit that Lelouch looked cute.

He looked as if he were in a peacful sleep, and for the first time Suzaku noticed just how pretty Lelouch actually was. '_His facial features go perfectly with his pale skin and purple eyes,' _Suzaku thought as he looked at Lelouch, _'Wait a minute purple eyes?'_

As Suzaku looked down again he looked straight into purple eyes. _'Oh great so I was staring while he was awake!' _Suzaku thought, _'God, I might have fast reflexes in fighting but not in anything else!'_

"Are you okay Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, acting as if he wasn't caught staring just seconds before.

"No, my head hurts like crap," Lelouch said as he tried to sit up but ended up almost falling off of Suzaku's lap and falling a good twenty feet.

Lelouch looked down and then all around and when Suzaku realised this he asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Um, why are we in a tree?" Lelouch asked feeling as if he was losing.

"Well I thought it was the best way to lose those guys," Suaku said laughing softly.

"Oh yeah, we were attacked in the bathhouse weren't we?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup, glad you remember, now we should stay quite a little longer just in case they decide to come back," Suzaku said as he leaned against the tree and pulled Lelouch against his chest so that his feet weren't dangling but now on the tree branch just like his were.

Lelouch's blush started to darken as time slowly passed and after a good twenty-three minutes of waiting Suzaku finally sat up, which aslo made Lelouch sit up.

"Okay I think we should be fine now," Suzaku said as he did a quick look around.

"Okay, thats good but one thing," Lelouch said as he looked down.

"Yes?" Suzaku asked as he looked at Lelouch.

"Well, I can climb trees, but not ones that are this high, so how the hell am I supposed to get down," Lelouch said still looking towards the ground.

"Oh, well thats okay I'll just take you down like I took you up," Suzaku said as he turned around and motioned for Lelouch to get onto his back.

Lelouch blushed a deep red but complied anyway and put himself on Suzaku's back. Suzaku then started to climb down and at the movement Lelouch put his arms around Suzaku's neck so he wouldn't fall. As they finally reached the ground Lelouch made to get off and fell straight to the floor.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as he crouched next to him.

"Yeah my ankle just hurts a little," Lelouch reolied looking at his injured ankle. The next thing Lelouch knew he was being picked up and carried.

"What are you doing?" asked Lelouch quietly.

"I'm carrying you since your ankle hurts," answered Suzaku.

"I can walk myself," Lelouch retorted.

"It doesn't matter, it's better to keep weight OFF a hurt ankle," replied Suzaku.

At this Lelouch just gave up and put his head against Suzaku's chest and rested his eyes. After a little while he felt a shake on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see that they were already back. Suzaku carried him all the way inside and to the empty bed, next to the one Nunally and Ally were on, and set him.

"Thanks," Lelouch said as he layed back and looked at the cieling.

As Lelouch felt the matress move he knew that Suzaku was climbing in to go to bed as well so he turned on his side and moved over so there would be enough room. After a while the matress stopped moving and Lelouch guessed that Suzaku was now comfortable, but after a couple seconds he felt it move again, but it was a very small movement. Then after another couples seconds Suzaku moved again. To Lelouch it seemed as if Suzaku was trying to find decide which way he should lay. After feeling it for the third time Lelouch was about to turn around but then he felt arms wrap around him. He turned his head and came face to with Suzaku.

"Uh, Suzaku why were you moving so much as second ago" Lelouch asked.

"Because I was deciding something," Suzaku stated.

"What were you deciding?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku laughed at that and Lelouch scowled, he didn't think that question was funny.

"Well to tell you the truth I was deciding whether or not I should hug you like this," Suzaku said with a blush.

"Oh, okay," Said Lelouch as he turned back around with a blush now on his face.

"So is it okay that I should hug you like this?" Suzaku asked confused since he thought Lelouch might have called him an idiot.

"It's fine, Suzaku, now go to bed and sleep, I'm tired and I'm sure you are to, so lets get a good nights sleep," Lelouch said as he moved a little to get in a better position in Suzaku's arms.

_'Wow I never expected him to actually comply,' _thought Suzaku as he snuggled closer to Lelouch, _'Though I'm glad he did.'_

Both then fell into a nice, deep sleep as they laid next to the one they cared for most.

* * *

The next morning Lelouch awoke when the sun was already high in the sky. He tried to get up, but something wouldn't let him. Turning to see what it was, his face came inches away from Suzaku's. At first he jumped a little, but then he remembered how he and Suzaku had fallen asleep. Trying, slowly, to get out of Suzaku's grasp, so he can get up and do things that need to be done, but after a while he gave up. Suzaku really had a grasp on him. So instead of fighting his way out he decided to try and wake him up.

"Hey Suzaku, wake up," Lelouch whispered as he shook Suzaku gently, "I need to get things done, so you need to let go."

All this did was make Suzaku hold on tighter to Lelouch. Lelouch sighed deeply and thought of what might wake up the stubborn boy. As an idea came to mind he blushed a little, but deciding it was the best way, even though he barely thought of any other plan, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Suzaku's cheek. At this Suzaku's eyes shot wide open, and he bolted up, sitting straight he looked at Lelouch while his face was bright red.

"Lelouch, what.... why.... uh....." said Suzaku obviosly confused.

Lelouch then started to laugh, "One reason is to wake you up, and the other is for saving me last night, so thank you."

Suzaku's blush deepend but his grin also widened.

"Okay, well I need to get up so if you would let go of me, please," Lelouch said with a blush on his face.

Suzaku then looked down to see that one of his arms were still around Lelouch. He let go quickly and turned his head to hide the now darkened blush.

Lelouch then got up and went to the little kitchen in their home.

"I'm going to make breakfast, would you like anything specific, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he got some food out.

"No thank you it doesn't matter to me." Suzaku said with a huge smile on his face.

A half and hour later Lelouch was finished cooking and Ally and Nunally were just waking up.

"Thats smells really good oni-sama," Nunally said as he carried her to the small table at which they ate at.

"Thank you, Nunally," replied Lelouch.

Everyone then started to chow down and silence fell upon the room. Until Ally decided to destroy thaat silence.

"I woke up in the middle of the night last night and you two were gone," she said as she looked at Lelouch and Suzaku, "Where di you two go?"

They both lookedd at each other before answering at the same time, "We went to go look at the stars."

They both smiled at one another again and Lelouch mouthed another thank you, before they all went back to eating. Sure they might have had bad luck last night, but Lelouch felt as if now he and Suzaku had grown evenn closer than before and he liked that feeling. He would never admit it but he was really starting to care for Suzaku, more than he ever thought he would. He would love to stay like this forever, but everything can't go his way.

* * *

**Author's note**

Okay, I think I am back on trak now, so thank you for waiting.

This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope it kinda makes up for me making you guys wait so long.

Thank you to all who are still reading my story. :)


	8. A Great Day

**Author's note:**

Okay here comes the next chapter......

I hope you like it....

* * *

The next morning Lelouch woke up early just like any other day. When he went outside he noted that the day was extra beautiful that day. He stretched then went back inside to change.

After changing he then told Nunally that he was going to go out for a while. He had asked if she wanted to go with him, but she had just shook her head and told him to go enjoy the outside and that she would rather stay inside at the moment. So after giving her a kiss on the cheek and asking if she was sure, he left their house and started his peaceful walk.

He didn't know where he was going to walk to but he decided that anywhere would be fine on such a perfect day. Then the perfect place popped into his head. The place that he probably loved the most. So he headed towards the forest. Once he got under the shade of the trees it was cooler, but still perfect. The way the light shined through the trees made his walk ever the more peaceful. Then he finally reached his destination. It was the flower field that Suzaku had shown them the second day they were there.

Lelouch had come to love this place lots. It made Nunally happy, and he had to admit it would always lighten up his day a little. He also had to admit that Suzaku made a really good choice on making this his favorite place.

He then laid down, thinking it would be really nice to take a long nap in the sunlight. After a while of bathing in the sunlight he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Lelouch felt himself awaken but decided not to open his eyes. He knew he was still in the field and thought the sun would hurt his eyes, so he sat there peacefully waiting to fully awake. Then he heard something make a noise a little to his right. He decided it was nothing and continued to relax till he heard it again. Annoyed that something was interrupting his peaceful time, he started to slowly open his eyes. As his vision started to return to him he noticed a figure in front of him, and once his vision fully returned he realized it was Suzaku. Startled he jumped backwards and accidentally kicked Suzaku in the process.

"Owwwwww!" said Suzaku as he grabbed onto his face were he was kicked.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said as he got on his knees and crawled back to him, "I'm so sorry I got startled!"

"Don't worry it's fine," Suzaku said as he still rubbed the sore spot on his face, "I shouldn't have been so close."

Lelouch then moved Suzaku's hand to look at where he kicked him, "Yeah, you startled me, but I shouldn't have reacted in kicking you."

"It's actually good that you kicked me." Suzaku said smiling.

Lelouch looked at him dumbfounded, "Did I really hit your head hard enough to make you go crazy?"

Suzaku laughed softly, "Of course not, all i"m saying is that if someone came to sneak up on you, I at least know they would get a good kick in the face."

"Oh," Lelouch said blushing, "Thanks."

"No problem," Suzaku said, "but you kick really hard."

Lelouch then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Suzaku's cheek, where he had kicked him. The kiss lasted a good five seconds before he finally pulled back. When he looked at Suzaku he realized that his friends face was redder than cherries.

"Was that a thank you kiss?" Suzaku asked still blushing madly, "because I don't remember doing anything that needed a thanks."

Then Lelouch started to blush, "No, it's just that my mom used to that whenever I would get hurt, and it would always make me feel a little better."

"Oh," Suzaku said quietly.

"I also do it for Nunally whenever she is hurt." said Lelouch as his blush deepened.

At this Suzaku smiled, "Thanks, but why were you out here?"

"Well it was such a beautiful day that I decided to take a walk, and then I decided that I want to come here." Lelouch said as he stood and stretched.

"Oh, and you just happened to fall asleep?" Suzaku asked, "I've never seen you let your guard down so much."

"Oh shut up," Lelouch said as he helped Suzaku up, "You were the one who said that basically no one ever came here."

Suzaku grinned widely, "So you do listen to what I say when I talk to you."

"Are you stupid?" Lelouch asked with his usual scowl back on his face, "Of course I would listen, you are my friend, aren't you?"

This made Suzaku's grin grow wider, "You consider me a friend?"

Now Lelouch looked at Suzaku as if he were an alien, "No, I just let you stay over with Nunally and I for the hell of it." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, really?" Suzaku asked as his grin was replaced with a frown.

"No you idiot, I was being sarcastic!" Lelouch said believing that Suzaku actually thought he was serious.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Suzaku said back.

"Says the idiot," Lelouch stated.

Then Suzaku glared and Lelouch started to laugh. After a while Suzaku joined him in his laughter.

_'Now this really is the perfect day'_Lelouch thought, _'A beautiful day and I get to spend it with my best friend.'_

Lelouch's face then showed a total surprised look, _'Did I just call him my best friend?'_

"Why are you that face?" Suzaku asked confused, "Did I do something?"

"No," Lelouch replied, "Just thinking."

"Oh, okay," Suzaku said grinning again, "Do you want to play tag?"

"Why when we already know who's going to win?" Lelouch asked rolling his eyes.

"Come on!" Suzaku wined, "It'll still be fun."

"Fine, fine." Lelouch replied, "You be it first."

"Okay, you get a minute head start," Suzaku replied.

"Woo-pee," Lelouch said sarcastically.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," Suzaku said as he started to count, "Come on Lelouch I'm giving you a minute head start, you could at least run instead of walk!"

"No, I'm fine with walking," Said Lelouch as he continued slowly, "Actually why don't we play walk tag?"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said complaining.

"Fine!" Said Lelouch as he started to run.

Suzaku then continued to count and never took his eyes off Lelouch till he was covered by the trees.

One minute later Suzaku went off to go tag Lelouch.

When he got into the forest he saw Lelouch sitting in a tree looking at the sky.

"Why are you right there?" Suzaku asked confused.

"You never said for how far I had to run." Lelouch stated.

"Oh, come on Lelouch." Suzaku replied frowning a little.

"Okay," Lelouch laughed out as he slowly climbed down the tree and then actually ran, "Start the minute over."

So Suzaku was left again to count a minute.

When he was done for the second time he started to look again. He went and looked around any tree just in case his friend was taking a break again. Then finally he saw Lelouch cutting through a little stream. He started to run toward him and when he was close enough he brought out his hand to tag Lelouch, but then Lelouch submerged under water in a fairly deep spot, which made him land in water too. The next he knew, he was starring at a smirking Lelouch, and he was soaking wet. Then Lelouch turned and run.

_'Who knew Lelouch could be so devious.'_Suzaku thought as he started to get up and chase Lelouch again.

Then he saw Lelouch again, this time gaining his breath against a tree. This time I have him. As he tried to get him he trip over something and then a huge pile of leaves and branches fell on him. As he looked up Lelouch was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"God, Suzkua, you would think that you wouldn't fall for something like that twice in a row." Lelouch said still laughing.

"Oh shut up," Suzaku said as he tried to get up, "This isn't how to play tag."

Lelouch laughed even harder, "You have the advantage of physical strength so I should be able to use my advantage in intelect."

"Fine," Suzaku said as he then quickly shot out of the ground and tagged Lelouch, "We'll play like that, I can't wait to see what you pull out of your sleeve to get me."

Lelocuh stared at Suzaku's back, "Hey, you can only do tricks like that when someone chasing you!"

"Well then," Suzaku said smirking as he ran, "Good luck."

Lelouch started to chase Suzaku trying to catch up but miserably failing.

He chased Suzaku all the way to a little twenty-five foot cliff, which Suzaku jumped up easily. Lelouch, though, didn't have to much luck. When he tried to climb up it, he got to the top then fell to the bottom. Suzaku turned around to see what the noise was and saw Lelouch at the bottom of the cliff. He went down to see if his friend was fine.

"Lets quit this game now," Lelouch said groning from the pain in his leg.

"Are you okay Lelouch?" Suzaku asked looking at his friends leg.

"Yep, totally fine Suzaku,"Lelouch said sarcastically, "Just laying here to look at the sky."

"Sorry for asking," Suzaku said frowning.

Lelouch then smiled, "Frowning doesn't suit you."

Then Suzaku started to laugh, "You should smile more often cause it DOES suit you."

"Don't get your hopes up," Lelouch said as a frown re-appeared on his face.

"Okay, I get it," Suzaku said as he turned his back to Lelouch, "Get on I'll take you back to the house."

"No way," Lelouch said as he stuck his nose high into the air, "I can get home myself."

"Okay, if you can get up right now and walk to that tree I'll let you go home on your own," Suzaku said smiling at his stubborn friend.

Lelouch then got up and tried to get to the tree but fell after the first step.

"Okay, now that you have miserably failed get on my back," Suzaku said as he went closer to Lelouch

Lelouch then sighed loudly, "Fine."

Lelouch then climbed onto Suzaku's back.

"God, I'd rather crawl." Lelouch whispered.

"Hey, that's not nice," Suzaku said as he stood up, "If you want I can let you down so you can crawl."

Lelouch laughed at that, "I doubt you would do that, your to nice."

"Yeah and your to stubborn," Suzaku said smiling widely, "Though personally I would rather be to nice than to stubborn."

"Oh shut up," Lelouch growled.

Suzaku laughed at this, "You make Nunnaly a lot happier when you smile, and me too, so why not do it more often."

After Suzaku said that Lelouch stared at him, he didn't think that a smile from him would make Suzaku happy.

"Well, you two are the only one I show my smile to, so when other people are around I won't," Lelouch said smiling.

"Yeah, you've always had your guard up," said Suzaku as they made it back to the flower feild.

"Well if I don't then something can happen to Nunnaly," Lelouch said with a sad smile, "Right now she's the only family I got and I'll do anything to make her happy."

"Wow," Suzkau said softly, "You've never opened up to me with something like that."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked, "I'm sure you knew that before I said anything."

"So," Suzaku said, "You never actually said anything to me."

"Why say something that's already known?" Lelouch asked.

"There was no way for sure that you knew I knew." Suzaku replied.

"Just stop overreacting." Lelouch replied.

"I never overreacted," Suzaku said, "Just stating the facts."

"Well then stop stating facts," Lelouch said with a glare.

"Huh?" Suzaku said, "I thought a smart ass like you would like facts."

"I am not a smart ass," Lelouch said loudly as he started to kick and squirm.

Then Suzaku lost his footing and started to fall. He turned around and grabbed Lelouch so that he wouldn't get injured. Then once they had hit the ground, they both sat there and stared at eachother with wide eyes. Then Lelouch pulled away obviously embarressed. He had landed in a way that made his lips meet with Suzaku's. He had just had his first kiss, and with Suzaku, a guy. Both just stared at eachother till Lelouch looked away with a huge blush on his face.

"S-s-s-sorry," Lelouch stuttered as he rolled of Suzaku and looked away.

All Suzaku could do was bring a hand up to his lips. Sure he already had his first kiss, and it was with a girl, but for some reason that accidental kiss had felt much better to him, even though Lelouch is a guy. Now this made Suzaku confused and before he even realized it he sat up and pulled Lelouch close to him. Then he kissed Lelouch again, but this time was no accident.

All Lelouch could do was stare, and he couldn't help but think that his day had just gotten way better.


End file.
